The present invention relates to management of the movement of mobile objects.
Conventionally, a high-speed driving support and automobile driving system is known that communicates with and receives information from a plurality of automobiles. Such a system acquires event information concerning accidents or obstructions on the road and maps this information onto a map along with the position of automobiles, and references automobile position information, automobile characteristic information, and driver characteristic information to transmit suitable event information to each automobile, as shown in International Patent Application WO2016/203385. Furthermore, devices mounted in vehicles or the like are known that detect abnormalities in GPS data, as shown in International Patent Application WO2015/002223 and Chinese Patent Application CN104880722.
The hardware and software installed in the vehicles using such a system are often primitive, and are therefore easy to modify and alter. Accordingly, even if such a system includes functions such as user identification and automobile information registration, there are cases where the system identifies mobile devices, simulators, and the like that exchange information in the manner of a traveling automobile to be actual travelling automobiles. This “spoofing” causes instability in the operation of the system, and also causes a drop in the reliability of the system due to the modification or falsification of driving records.